


He's Not Him Anymore

by dnwnchstr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, Minor Violence, Other, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnwnchstr/pseuds/dnwnchstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something short and sweet because i have ideas for this au</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Him Anymore

Hands around his throat. Hands around his throat. Oh, God, is this the end of it all? He can’t breathe. Oxygen deprivation is making him panic and struggle beneath the weight of the man that sits on top of him. Long blonde hair dangles into the man’s eyes, crystal blue and so innocent looking that it’s almost unnatural how there’s fire in their depths now. He can’t see the rest of the face because of the mask that wraps around his nose and mouth, but blue eyes are all he can stare into as he feels himself begin to weaken.  
Maybe it’s fate, or maybe it’s something else entirely. But, with the last bit of adrenaline surging through him, he squirms enough to reach out and lay a blow into the man’s jaw, making his head snap back in surprise. It’s enough for Bucky to squirm out from underneath him and drag himself away, coughing and cursing at the metal arm that sparks and hisses with the movement.  
The man managed to sever a pretty crucial nerve line in the arm, causing it to go limp and out of commission. He’d have to yell at Stark later for making it so vulnerable. His right hand is his good one, so he quickly staggers to his feet and manages to grab his shield again. Turning, he faces the man, who’s already on his feet and in hot pursuit.  
The mask fell off and in a split second of recognition, he notices the face. The face. His eyes, his nose, his mouth. What he sees makes his heart plummet to his stomach.  
“Steve?!” he cries out loud and only has seconds to react before the blonde is lunging at him with a knife. Bucky’s head is whirling, stomach is churning, heart is racing, as he realizes that his best friend is the one trying to stab him. Steven Grant Rogers is the one trying to kill him.  
“Steve! Snap out of it!” he shouts, blocking his blows the best he can with his shield as he dips and weaves backwards away from the soldier’s knife. The soldier’s face turns to a grimace, anger surging into his movements as he tries harder to get around Bucky’s defenses.  
“Steve!”  
“That’s not my name!” the soldier snaps and he’s two seconds away from stabbing Bucky in the jugular when a crack sounds from nearby and the electricity of a stun bullet spiders across the blonde’s skin. Jumping back, Bucky lets out a yelp of surprise and nearly hits the ground. Turning and getting a quick glance of red hair, he’s off and running again, this time, zig-zagging away from where the soldier (and his heart) lays shaking on the concrete.


End file.
